Bonne Chance Ma Cherie
by Fanfic1900
Summary: Ginny Weasley comes across the Room of Requirement- What lies in store for her? Written for a challenge :
1. Taming of the Shrew

Hands on hips and positively fuming Michael Corner cowered under the fierce gaze of his new girlfriend Ginny Weasley as she advanced towards him,

'L- Look, I can explain.' Ginny stared lividly into Michael's face,

'Oh you CAN, can you? You can EXPLAIN to me why I've heard rumours that you've _tamed the shrew? _Really Michael, really? That was really _necessary _to share?_'_ Michael smiled nervously at his girlfriend and Ginny could tell that he was glad that they were in their 'special place' which was in a secret passageway behind one of the tapestries on the fourth floor- a place seldom ventured by people, rather than somewhere public like the Great Hall at breakfast time. It still didn't let him off the hook though,

'Now you listen here,' Ginny said menacingly, narrowing her eyes,

'I am your girlfriend, not an object of your fancy. God, you're so stupid Michael! Way to muck up in the first week of our relationship!' Sensing a lack of response Ginny cocked her head,

'What do _you_ think Michael? What's your comment on this?' Michael ran his hand nervously through his hand and offered,

'I think you're pretty?' Rolling her eyes Ginny stalked off, leaving a slightly abashed Michael alone in the passageway wondering when she would return.

* * *

><p>Hi guys!<p>

Written for a challenge, I've had a lot of fun doing this and want to know what you all think! Please review and leave thoughts!

Thanks!

p.s Set at the end of Ginny's third year- a week before they leave for summer holidays


	2. A Curious Door

'God I just need a place to punch Michael's head in!' Ginny thought angrily as she walked backwards and forwards in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, trying to figure out where she should go next- preferably somewhere where no one would find her. Ginny sighed and ran her hand through the infamous red Weasley hair as she ceased to pace, deciding to head in the general direction of the library, because it was always the last place people seemed to go when looking for her. However, the appearance of a door on the wall opposite the tapestry captured her attention and bought her to face it.

If Ginny had to describe the door in three words she would say it was curious and extremely old. There were ancient runes inscribed all over the oak door, and the handle appeared to be made out of silver with diamonds encrusted around the large key hole. Inwardly wishing she had taken up Ancient Runes, Ginny gave up looking to closely at the door and confidently pushed it open, musty air spilling out of the room into the corridor. But Ginny hardly noticed this as she excitedly ventured inside, finding the room inside to be just as intriguing as the door that separated it from the castle.


	3. An Intruder

Ginny's eyes were greeted with a large, circular, cavernous room, with tall graceful ceilings that arched high over her head. Various paintings adjourned the room, but most were empty; their canvasses long abandoned and replaced by a steady build up of dust. In the centre of the room was what looked like a couch covered adequately by a large white sheet. Ginny found herself suddenly tearing at the sheet of the couch and jumping on the deep red coloured couch, wriggling down into a comfy position. Satisfied that she couldn't get any comfier than she was Ginny closed her eyes with the intention of sleeping, which was great until she was disturbed by an unknown voice,

'Now what do we have here?'

* * *

><p>I do not own Harry Potter and anything affiliated with Harry Potter,<p>

Another chapter, please review to leave thoughts!


	4. The Room of Requirement

Looking around wildly, Ginny spotted the portrait where the voice was coming from instantly. It was the largest in the place, framed with an intricate yet expansive gold leaf frame, taking up nearly half the height of the room. The woman in the portrait was undeniably beautiful, with her long curly brown hair and soft blue eyes, she looked like a maiden from the times of the founders, Ginny thought as they stared inquisitively at each other. The portrait's strong gaze gave Ginny the feeling that she was intruding, which the lady obviously sensed as she quickly piped up,

'Oh please, don't feel unwelcome. You are my first visitor in nearly 600 years. It has become increasingly seldom that someone has required me, so I implore you; I beseech you to stay and feel welcome.' Ginny nodded at the lady and sat back down in the chair, still feeling slightly self conscious. After a moment, she leaned forward suddenly and asked,

'So what is this room anyway? I don't reckon I've ever seen it before,' the lady smiled before answering wisely,

'Its name has changed many a time over the centuries. It was always best known as a place for people who have a particular need, therefore most often referred to as the Room of Requirement. You require someone to talk to, and so you have found yourself here with me.' Ginny raised her eyebrows,

'Hm, that's pretty cool then.' The lady nodded uncertainly,

'I am not sure what you mean by _pretty cool _as you say, yet I think I get the gist of your words young one. And please, you may address me as Cecilia.' Ginny smiled,

'Cecilia? Well you can call me Ginny.'

* * *

><p>AN Reviews welcome for thoughts- this was only meant to be something fun to do on a Friday night and not anything to serious,

Cecilia I decided was one of the founders daughters, can you guess which one?


	5. The Wise words of a Painting

Cecilia smiled kindly back at Ginny, her eyes twinkling,

'Ginny? That's an interesting name, short for Ginerva? Beautiful.' Ginny smiled at Cecilia again, but couldn't shake the feeling of awkwardness that was growing within her. She didn't know what to say to Cecilia, and wasn't even sure that she really needed to talk to someone. She had Hermione for that. Well, sometimes she had Hermione to talk to; fore Hermione was usually too busy with Harry or Ron. Thinking of Harry, Ginny suddenly launched into conversation,

'Well, my brother has this best friend right, and his name's Harry and I've like Harry since _forever_, but he doesn't even seem to like me at all! And it drives me insane, because whenever I'm around him I blush bright red, I can't speak, I mumble _and_ I say really weird things. And now my boyfriend's being a prick and argh it's all so annoying!' Cecilia blinked in surprise at Ginny's sudden outburst and looked carefully at the girl on the couch as she sat there, a constant stream of words pouring out of her mouth. Cecilia listened patiently as Ginny explained how she first met Harry at platform 9 and ¾ three years before, and her eventful first year that for Ginny reiterated the fact that she liked Harry, but also made her feel embarrassed that she put herself in a position that required rescuing in the first place, and how since then they had barely talked, and how Ginny desperately wanted to. As she neared the end of her story, Cecilia looked thoughtfully over at the red headed girl before gently saying,

'I think you're trying to hard Ginny,' Ginny's head, which had sunk into her hands, suddenly snapped up out of her hands to stare at Cecilia. _Trying to hard? _

'I think you just need to be yourself, not try to be yourself, just be yourself. You should not feel like you have to be the girl who always has something to say or a humorous joke to share. You should do what comes naturally to you and not force anything. Now with this boy, this Harry,' Cecilia laughed at Ginny as she began to blush, and hide under one of the many cushions on the couch,

'Now, just relax around him. Just be yourself and do not worry about him for the time being. Show him who you really are, but don't put pressure on yourself, just relax.' Cecilia's expression softened considerably seeing Ginny's hopeful face peep out from the cushions,

'And you really are a beautiful girl Ginny; I doubt this Harry will be able to resist you for long when he gets to know you.' At hearing these words, Ginny jumped up from the couch and looking determinedly at Cecilia she said,

'Thanks Cecilia. I reckon it's time I got going now, but I really appreciate what you've told me,' Cecilia nodded and waved,

'Bonne chance ma Cherie, bonne chance.'*

* * *

><p>'So this is where we're having the DA meetings?' Harry nodded at Ginny, looking around the room. They'd just finished their first meeting, and Ginny had hung behind, looking at the sneakoscopes whilst Harry had said goodbye to stragglers and cleaned up the place,<p>

'Yeah what do you reckon, good place?' Ginny, who had been absent-mindedly playing with the sneakoscopes, thought of Cecilia suddenly and her advice. Ginny smiled and dropping the sneakoscopes back into the box and turning to Harry nodded,

'Perfect choice, night Harry.' Harry smiled fondly at Ginny as she left,

'See you in the morning Gin.'

* * *

><p>*Translation- Good luck my darling, good luck (French)<p>

A/N I don't own anything in this fanfic except for Cecilia, the daughter of Hufflepuff (She's sweet like her mother and gives great advice- defiantely a Hufflepuff)

I wrote this just for a bit of fun, something different. I found it extremely difficult to write as I find Ginny a difficult and complex person to betray, but it was great to step out of my comfort zone, so thanks to NeverBeenDarkMarked for creating this challenge!

Reviews welcome!


End file.
